El huésped
by Karizzle
Summary: Alfred tiene cada vez más excusas para quedarse en la casa de Arthur: "Arthur, ¡veamos una película!", "Arthur, no puedo dormir", "Arthur, ¿comamos algo?". Pero, ¿qué hará Arthur cuando su huésped le haga ciertas proposiciones? USUK.


Wii. Fic de una noche de aburrimiento y coordinación mental con mi esposa. Esto está dedicado a ella, Raselgeuse, en quien también está inspirado (?). Gracias por hacer de beta, editora, consejera, amiga, VIP, esposa, pony, por acompañarme a todas partes, por compartir cerebro, por clasificar mis caras, por conocerme más que yo misma y por darme casa. Te quiero infinitamente mucho. Gracias por este año.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

-Arthur, ¿puedo pasar la noche aquí?- Dijo Alfred, cuando Arthur abrió la puerta de su casa. Arthur miró al norteamericano por largo tiempo con cara de incomprensión, mientras lo examinaba de pies a cabeza. Alfred llevaba un osito de peluche entre sus brazos, tenía una asustada sonrisa y estaba usando un extraño pijama de cuerpo entero con diseño de superhéroes.

-Bien- accedió Arthur-, pero que sea la última noche. Esta semana ya han sido al menos cuatro veces. Ah, y duermes en el sillón.

Alfred abrió unos grandes ojos y esbozó una gran sonrisa mientras apartaba a Arthur de la puerta de un empujón, y una vez dentro, tiró sus cosas al suelo y gritó entusiasmado:

-¡Esta será una gran noche!

-Claro, puedes pasar una gran noche con tu oso de peluche, yo iré a dormir- dijo Arthur, mientras se marchaba a su habitación.

Media hora después, cuando Arthur se encontraba acomodado en su cama y listo para dormir, pensó en Jones, y en su nueva obsesión de pasar la noche en su casa. Se preguntó qué veía en su sillón que lo hacía tan cómodo, qué veía en su ducha que no veía en la propia, qué veía en su comida… Bien, Alfred siempre se quejaba de su comida… pero aun así se pasaba seis de los siete días de la semana metido en su casa.

No era que le molestara. De hecho, aunque odiaba admitirlo, le agradaba la compañía de su gordo amigo. Le agradaba despertar y no sentirse solo. Le agradaba sentarse a la mesa y ver dos puestos preparados, le agradaba viajar a las juntas de países con alguien más, le agradaba el suave sonido que hacía Jones al respirar, le agradaba esa charla interminable de cada noche antes de dormir... aunque ninguna de estas cosas las sabría alguna vez el americano. Arthur se sentía feliz con todo aquello, pero jamás se lo diría. Por eso, cada día más, temía no ver llegar a Alfred. Temía que este se olvidara de él, temía que Jones se cansara de su sarcasmo, temía ser aburrido para Alfred, temía que se alejara. Temía, más que todo, ser abandonado por ese ojiazulado de nuevo.

Pero el americano seguía llegando a su casa cada día. A veces era temprano, en la mañana, con la excusa de "este papeleo administrativo es demasiado para mí. ¿Puedes ayudarme?". Otras, a la hora de almuerzo, donde al abrir la puerta se encontraba con un ruidoso Jones, trayendo en sus manos litros de coca-cola y un helado "para el postre", que solía ser antes de que Arthur sirviera su delicioso almuerzo, por la queja que gritaba Alfred, a veces escapando espantado de la comida de Kirkland. Algunas veces, Alfred llegaba en la tarde, quejándose de aburrimiento y trayendo una película consigo y un gran paquete de palomitas. A veces incluso llegaba sin una excusa en absoluto, o mascullaba un "te extrañaba, Artie", mientras lo arrastraba a absurdas situaciones, a paseos por las calles, hasta lo había obligado a recostarse en el pasto a ver las nubes con él. Otras veces, como hoy, llegaba de improviso, en la noche, diciendo que no podía dormir, o que la junta se había alargado demasiado y ya no podía irse a casa, sólo trayendo esa sonrisa que lo hacía ver tan encantadoramente tierno. Arthur podría haberle dicho que habían más países que lo recibirían, o que podía quedarse en un hotel, pero usualmente omitía estas ideas de su cabeza, y sólo dejaba a Alfred entrar. Se imaginó la cara sonrojada de Alfred la primera vez que le pidió pasar un rato en su casa, mientras él mismo sonreía ante el recuerdo. Por eso no escuchó los fuertes pasos de Alfred en la escalera y el escándalo que este armó al abrir su puerta y botar a su paso algunas cosas de Kirkland.

-Artie~ El señor Teddy no puede dormir. Quiere que le cuentes alguna de tus historias de pirata antes de hacerlo.- Dijo Jones haciendo una mueca de tristeza de niño de cinco años.

-Alfred, cuando dije que iba a dormir, era porque iba a dormir. No es mi culpa que le temas a la noche por ese montón de películas de terror que ves.- Dijo Arthur evitando la mirada manipuladora de Jones, pero sintiendo que él tampoco hubiera podido dormir sin hablar con ese ruidoso estadounidense una vez más.

-Es el señor Teddy. ¡El señor Teddy! Le dije que estarías durmiendo, pero no quiso irse a la cama sin antes darte las buenas noches… Oye, Arthur, ¿recuerdas cuando me dabas las buenas noches cuando aún era una pequeña colonia y tenía miedo de quedarme solo? Yo sí, siempre lo recuerdo…

El corazón de Arthur se detuvo por un segundo, y antes de que más recuerdos nostálgicos volvieran a su memoria, exclamó:

-Bien Alfred, ¿quieres una historia de piratas? Te daré a ti y al señor Toddy-

-Es "Teddy", Arthur.- Apuntó Jones aparentando apenas una mueca de molestia.

-Bien, a ti y al señor Teddy la mejor historia de piratas que han oído jamás.

Y así fue como esa noche, igual que todas las demás, los angloparlantes terminaron durmiéndose mucho más tarde de lo prudente, luego de muchas interrupciones en la historia por parte de Alfred, y luego de que este mismo se hubiera resistido a marcharse, y hubiera rogado a Arthur por una charla ("sólo una pequeñita charla") más.

Al día siguiente, Arthur descubrió que Alfred, nuevamente, no había dormido en el sillón, sino a su lado, en su cama, como acostumbraba. Lucía como un vagabundo, tirado sobre el colchón con los brazos abiertos y con un hilillo de saliva corriéndole por la comisura de los labios. Por supuesto, tampoco había rastro del señor Teddy. Arthur rodó los ojos y fue a preparar desayuno.

Mientras comían, Alfred no se callaba, y Arthur sólo miraba como su excolonia hablaba con la boca llena. Y sonreía, porque la vida nunca había tenido tanto sentido como ahora, porque todo estaba donde debía.

En estas cavilaciones estaba cuando se encontró con la mirada tímida de Jones que susurraba "¿está bien?". Había dejado de tratar de entender la charla incoherente del americano hace bastante, y solo aparentaba escucharlo, por eso no sabía qué había dicho. Agitó la cabeza y preguntó:

-¿Qué?

Alfred miró nervioso hacia los lados mientras repetía en un murmullo casual:

-Nada, es sólo que últimamente, ya sabes, hemos tenido varias reuniones, y como todas son aquí en Europa me es difícil volver a América, y como me he quedado bastante aquí… por eso.

-Por eso ¿qué? – Preguntó Arthur confundido.

-Por eso he traído un cepillo de dientes extra, lo dejaré aquí… Así no tendré problemas cuando pase la noche en tu casa… -Alfred miró con cara expectante a Arthur, y disimuló su ansiedad en un sorbo de café.

Arthur se atragantó con la tostada que tenía en la boca.

-¿Trajiste tu cepillo de dientes?

-Sip. ¡Ajaja! ¡Sabía que te agradaría la idea! Ahora podrás invitarme cuanto quieras a tu casa, ¡Incluso si no es planeado!- dijo Alfred, como si acabara de revelarle el mejor plan del mundo a Arthur.

-Mira Alfred, primero, no me agrada la idea de tenerte como huésped semipermanente, y segundo, yo no te invito, eres tú el que lo hace.

-¿Eso es un sí?- Preguntó Alfred, sonriéndole al Inglés, dando por hecho su victoria.

-Bien, supongo que un cepillo más en el baño no es tan malo. Pero no comiences a traer también tus peluches ni tus consolas de videojuegos ni nada que te pertenezca, ¿está claro?- Dijo Arthur, aparentando voz de frustración, aunque por dentro, la idea no le molestaba demasiado.

-¡Por supuesto, Artie! Sabía que no ibas a resistirte a los encantos del héroe…- Dijo Alfred, inclinándose levemente sobre Arthur, mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas. Incómodo, el inglés se apartó un poco mientras susurraba:

-Dios, Alfred, ¿de qué encantos hablas?

El norteamericano lo miró con sus fascinantes ojos azules mientras esbozaba la sonrisa más dulce que el inglés había visto jamás. Lentamente se perdió en el dulce aroma de Alfred, haciendo como si no notara la extraña cercanía de este, y respondiendo al dulce beso que compartieron momentos después.

Algunas horas más tarde, mientras dormitaban abrazados en el sillón viendo una tonta comedia romántica, Alfred susurró al oído de Arthur:

-¿Te das cuenta que el cepillo es como la bandera de conquista de Estados Unidos sobre Inglaterra?

Arthur miró a Alfred sorprendido, con expresión de molesta incredulidad, y el americano alcanzó a evadir el suave golpe del inglés.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Estados Unidos ha conquistado Inglaterra!- Exclamaba Jones, saltando sobre el sillón con mirada de victoria.

-¡Iré a quitar ese cepillo de mi baño en este momento! – Exclamó Arthur enojado. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado? "Estúpido americano y su juego de analogías", masculló, justo antes de sentir un cálido abrazo recorrerle la cintura, y un suave beso siendo depositado en el cuello.

-Pero tú me has conquistado de la manera más dulce que alguien podría imaginar, Arthur. –Susurró Alfred suavemente con una tierna sonrisa. – Tú has conquistado mi corazón. Tú me has enamorado.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
